


Expenses

by translazuli



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Overstimulation, Pastel Dan, Sugar Daddy Phil, Talking During Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translazuli/pseuds/translazuli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan wants Phil to buy him more new clothes, so Phil decides to make it more beneficial for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expenses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cockwhoredan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockwhoredan/gifts).



> I'm not trying to advertise nor am I affiliated with Armani, I made this for cockwhoredan on tumblr because I ADORE their work. I hope everyone likes it!

Dan wandered into the loft of Phil’s illustrious penthouse and cleared his throat, causing the other man to glance up from his phone. “Yes, Daniel?” the boy in question shuddered, Phil knew it got to him when he used his full first name. He tugged at the hem of his shirt before quietly speaking in his littlest voice. “I was wonderin’ if you could buy me some new clothes?” Phil gave him a look. “Didn’t you just use all of your spending money on clothes last week?” the boy began to whine; “But daddy, I want you to buy them.” Phil stood up. “Very well, bear. Go wait in daddy’s office.”

Dan fidgeted and waited for Phil to enter the room. Nothing had changed about him, but he had a gleam in his eyes, a plan. Phil sat in his soft desk chair and patted his leg. “Come sit in daddy’s lap, Daniel.” it wasn’t a request: it was a command. He sat down slowly and with his plump butt sticking out, knowing Phil would spend more money on him after being teased. Phil moved the mouse over to the ‘babyboy’ folder and down to the ‘shopping’ folder. 

“Where do you want daddy to buy your clothes from?” Dan smiled like he was in a candy store. “Armani!” Phil clicked it and watched Dan’s eyes light up. He slowly unzipped the boys fly. “Let’s play a game, little one.” Dan replied as he always did to Phil’s advances; “Okay, daddy.” Phil pumped Dan’s cock in his hand and traced the tip with his thumb. Before pulling a vibrator from his pocket and circling the head with that. Dan began to moan and curse; cumming hard and having it drip down his thighs.

“Oh Daniel, finishing so soon?” Phil bit down on his shoulder.”Well I’m not finished with you.” Phil continued to stroke the boy with the vibrator, turning him into a moaning mess. “Which one of these do you want, bear?” Dan pointed with a shaky hand as more cum poured down his thighs. Phil didn’t let up, “Now baby, use your words. I can’t know which one you want if you don’t.” Dan trembled in his lap; his voice hoarse. “The c-cashmere sweater, daddy.” Phil clicked on it. “Now little one, this is expensive,” he bit down hard on Dan’s shoulder before leaning close and using his tongue to toy with his earlobe while he whispered, “You’ll have to be begging on your knees for a long time for this.” Dan came again, only a small dribble this time, his cock was swollen and overused, but Phil wasn’t quitting now: Dan knew the safe word, and he hadn’t used it. 

Phil held his credit card up in front of Dan. “Now I need you to read out the numbers so I can type them in, nice and slow. No cumming again until you do.” Dan could barely speak, but he replied with a scratchy “Yes, daddy.” Dan was doing all he could to keep himself from orgasm. “F-five, three, two, niiiiNE,” Phil turned the vibrations up “one, nine, one, three, four,” Dan’s toes curled as he fended his orgasm off “Zero, s-six, zero, five, three, nine,” he arched his back “three!”

Dan was cumming dry, shaking in Phil’s lap as his legs gave out. Phil pressed the order button and held Dan close. “Such a good boy for daddy, aren’t you?” Phil picked him up and laid him in bed. “I’ll go get you some water and some snacks.” Dan tried to manage his little voice with such an aching body. “Can I please have some pom-bears, daddy?” Phil smiled. “You know I can’t refuse when you ask like that.” Phil returned with the snacks and snuggled close to Dan. “I love you, little one.” Dan turned and touched their noses together. “I love you too, daddy.”


End file.
